Dog
(THIS IS THE NORMAL UNIVERSE DOG, THERE ARE MANY, MANY, MANY OTHERS!) Dog AKA Jason Menidas Rougston (Born 24th November 1981) is a Lawful Evil vigilante from Zark City. He basically does anything he wants, even if it is a serious crime. History: Poor Jason had one of the worst childhoods imaginable. He was raised by an abusive alcoholic from Persia named Patrick and a drug addicted nurse named Judy. He was born with a younger brother Jeffrey and a younger sister named Eileen In a mansion in Las Vegas, Nevada. He was the result of an alcoholic being taken to hospital after too many drinks having an affair with his nurse. His father used to hurt him a lot to punish him and he thought his son was a disgrace and his mother loved him a lot but always put drugs as the first priority. He hardly saw her since she was always working at the hospital from early in the morning to late at night. When he was 12 his father absolutely flipped one night when they were out drinking. He had a battle at the pub with everyone in it and when the police showed up he hurt them as well, He ran out to his car and did 150 kilometres an hour and hit 6 cars and hitting 2 pedestrians killing them both. He started firing rounds from a SIG Sauer P220 pistol at the police after his car crashed into a brick wall but he was tased and was then sent to prison for 9 years. Only 3 months later his mother died from a brain tumor. He and his siblings were then sent to an orphanage. Everyone hated him there, even the adults. So much to the fact where no one wanted him to sleep in their dorms so he slept on some cardboard with a pillow and a blanket out in the hallway. At the age of 18 he and his 2 siblings were adopted by a Jamaican vigilante named Jordan. He moved to New York with the 3 and they had a great life. He joined university but was only there for a year and a half because he was kicked out. In 1999 they bought a plane to New Lucinda, North Algena. They loved it there even more. In 2004 Jason bought his own house in Junesberg and lived there with Jeffrey. Eileen was being looked after by a foster parent. In 2006, He met the woman of his dreams, a woman 2 years younger then him from London named Anna Anderson. They met through a YouTube video. He became a Vigilante just like Jordan and got his name sake from when Jordan called him "A Dog" when he was angry with him, but that was hardly ever. Killing of Kingpin of Algena: Dog was the one who killed the infamously cruel Akel Zandov or the kingpin of Algena in May 2017 As a result, His enforcer and second in command, Tell Kenn AKA Shadow sent a huge squad of heavily armed gangsters from their gang to their house and took them to an unknown location, taped their mouths, tied them up in ropes and sent the video of them beating them as a threat to dog saying they were going to kill them if he didn't come and fight them through messenger. Panicking, Dog accepted the offer for a fight, but not against the entire tiger lily triads. He was to fight Tell Kenn in an underground fight club match. Tell Kenn was twice as tall as a normal man and atleast 90% of his body was muscle and was covered entirely in tattoos and gold piercings. The fight was brutal but it ended when they both beat the life out of each other Tell grabbed dog extremely tight by the neck and held him behind and above him and was going to slam him head-first into the ground splitting his head and killing him instantly but dog was so heavy that he couldn't. Dog cranked his head to the point where he was killed by it and the lifeless Kenn dropped him. Dog survived but went out with extremely bad injuries so he, Jeffrey, Eileen and his family moved to Zark City and hoped for a new life there. He continued to be a vigilante. Criminal Record: * July 5th 2002: Doing 150 kilometres an hour in a 80 zone on a highway in Australia * January 29th 2003: Yelling at a cop who told him to calm down when he was pulled over for being in a bicycle lane in Central Coast, Australia * September 1st 2003: Swearing and getting into a fight with patrons after he betted a lot of money on a horse and lost at a Tab in Sydney, Australia * November 9th 2003: Hanging out on a rooftop of a building in New York City, USA * December 24th 2003: Purchasing a counterfeit American note machine * September 8th 2004: LSD Possession (Large amount) * October 10th 2005: (His first act of vigilantism) Attacking a hideout of 8 poachers in Africa and killing 3 of them and badly wounding the rest. * December 15th 2005: (Second act of vigilantism) Attacking a meth lab owned by the crips street gang and brutally killing 3 gangsters with a switchblade who had recently killed a policeman in a drive by with TEC-9's as revenge for arresting their best friend in Los Angeles, California, USA. * December 28th 2005: (Third act of vigilantism) Killing a paedophile and child rapist who impregnated a 12 year old girl by choking him to death in an alleyway in Detroit, Michigan, USA * May 1st 2006: Robbing a betting shop in Western Australia. * July 7th 2006: Offensive language in public. * October 5th 2006: Breaking a prostitutes leg and then stealing her handbag after she seduced him in Missouri. * December 16th 2006: Head-butting a man who would soon be the person to set off a shooting in a mall in California. * February 19th 2007: Making a hatred filled video using very bad words about Graham Linerwood on a YouTube video * March 3rd 2008: Taking 50 pounds of cocaine from the hands of drug suppliers and burning it * 12th April 2009: Hacking and taking down 2 major pirated media pages completely * 5th August 2009: Fingering his girlfriend, Anna in public * 7th August 2009: Shooting a crazed former nazi surgeon in the head * 5th October 2009: Making a murderer eat a bar of soap and then punching him 3 times in the stomach * 18th November 2009: Robbing another betting shop in the northern territory * 7th January 2010: Arms possession * 19th February 2010: Hacking the bank account of a company and stealing a few thousand dollars * 24th April 2010: Burning a house of a madman to the ground in Los Angeles with Graham Linerwood * 29th June 2010: Unwanted sexual advantages to Graham Linerwoods sister, Kate. * 17th August 2010: Taking a smokers cigarette and burning his arm * 4th November 2012: Pulling a drive by on Crips gang members in Compton with Graham and his father Mitch * 6th November 2012: Robbing a bank with Graham and mitch. * 12th November 2012: Telling a 14 year old girl she looked attractive + Many Others Facts: * Although he and Graham Linerwood have a lot in common, Dog despises him for being so much better at his job then him and being praised for it. He is also pissed at the fact he had a video game made on him first. * His blood type is O Positive. * He is related to Kanye West. * He is a huge gamer. Category:Lawful Evil Category:Badass Category:Gangster Category:Vigilante Category:Brunette Category:Beard Category:Male Category:Human Category:Rich Category:Bad Childhood